


Get out of my way!

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [13]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV), The West Wing
Genre: Alex is missing, F/M, Kidnapping, Tom is unraveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Alex is kidnapped, Tom is losing his mind and Hannah is on his way.





	Get out of my way!

“Sir, please!” Hannah was openly pleading him right now. “Hannah I’ll say it one more time, get the hell out of my way before I murder you!” Hannah was scared, this was the first time she had seen him this angry, not even when Lloyd went after his family he was this angry.

“Sir I have to agree with Deputy Director Wells.” She was so glad that Mike was there speaking sense (hopefully) to the president, her new title still so unfamiliar though it took her few minutes before she realized he was speaking about her.

“Mike it’s my wife we’re talking about here, I need to find her!” the door bursted open, “Kiddo are you okay?” he was relieved to see Jed coming in the oval followed closely by Cornelius.

“Jed, Cornilus! Alex is gone, someone took her and I need to find her!” he was trying so hard to keep the tears back, keep his voice from breaking, Jed placed a hand on his shoulder, “Kiddo, let’s go to the other room” he whispered leading him towards his private office “You guys stay here!” he said to Hannah, Mike, John and Cornelius who nodded. Jed closed the door behind them, enclosing them in relevant privacy. “Let it out kiddo” Jed said using the nickname he gave him the first day he met him, he didn’t know why but it didn’t bother him one bit, being called kiddo. “Let it out.” He said Tom turned around starring him with his eyes wide open.

“What?” he was so confused Jed wouldn’t and couldn’t blame him, he was in a similar position years back, paralyzed by fear, consumed by anger overwhelmed with emotions he couldn’t process. “I said let it out, scream yell, cry, do whatever you want, here, with me. And then go upstairs, hug your kids and wait.”

“I can’t wait Jed! You know I can’t!” even though his voice was strong and raising Jed could see the unshed tears pooling in his eyes. “But you have to. You have to wait, threatening to murder Hannah, screaming at Mike, at John, what good will do? John has the entire FBI looking for Alex, not to mention half the secret service, CIA, NCIS and every other armed federal agency I can think of.” Jed saw him ready to protest his logic, he knew he was “Look kiddo I was where you are, remember? My daughter was kidnapped, so I know the feeling I really do and I don’t want you to do the same mistakes. Trust me let it all out and then go up to the residency, let me and Cornelius handle it, don’t make the mistakes I did!”

The two men locked eyes for a moment; it was all it needed though for Tom to break… and he did.


End file.
